<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crackhead Time by chick_fil_bae, phis_corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197702">Crackhead Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae'>chick_fil_bae</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner'>phis_corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jason Saves Tim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is just a collection of fics from when my friend and i need hELP/motivation to write, nothing makes sense in this sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_fil_bae/pseuds/chick_fil_bae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phis_corner/pseuds/phis_corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's,,, crack!</p><p>it's just crack that spawned from popcorn sprints when we needed motivation to write. read at your own risk.</p><p>also this isn't a crossover but if you don't like crossovers then don't read the rest of our fics thanks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crackhead Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My next victi- ahem, Hi! Thanks for saving me! Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Next victim? Kid, I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to go ‘you saved my life, now I owe you a debt,” Jason frowned. Had the kid lost too much blood?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Switch it around a bit! You saved me so now you get to deal with me! If you’re not down then you can go ahead and let me die!” Tim smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim, have you been getting enough sleep? Feeling a little dizzy? Too much coffee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye- that’s not the point, God sent a vibe check now you get to find out why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. Jason knew he must have missed out on a lot while he was dead, but what the fuck was a vibe check? He voiced this concern, and Tim just cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys call it a near death experience, I call it a vibe check from God.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Timber. Whatever you say,” Jason muttered, urging his bike to go even faster. Tim definitely lost way too much blood to be healthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jason! Look, I can fly!” Tim released his hold on Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason felt the arms around his waist suddenly disappear, and he released a long stream of expletives as he whirled around and just barely managed to grab onto Tim’s wrist before he flopped backwards off a bike going at almost 150 miles an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not again, you little shit! I just saved your sorry butt, and this is how you repay me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said little shit had the nerve to laugh yet again. Jason was starting to see a pattern in this equation. “Yes, again! Again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?! No- scratch that, I know you are, do you have a death wi- you also have that- hold on,” Jason frowned, taking his eyes off the road to look back at the teen clinging to the back of his bike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really need to get you a therapist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably!” Tim laughed and tried to let go again. Jason caught him again, and debated whether or not it would be worth it to invest in a booster seat or something along the likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason decided to cut his losses and just go to the nearest bar. 17 was legal right? Who cares anymore?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bike screeched to a stop in front of a moderately shady-looking bar, and Tim slowly lifted his head off Jason’s back and looked up at him with bleary eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’re we at a.. word?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You exist. And that sucks so I need some god damn whiskey,” Jason grumbled, picking up the sleep-deprived teen and flopping him over his shoulder like a limp sack of potatoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coooold,” Tim whined, and Jason stopped in his tracks to turn his head around and look at the teenager on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timbo, it’s eighty fucking degrees out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my body is trash, heck your purple flipper off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, point,” Jason amended, lightly patting Tim’s foot. “Hey, you want something to drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I legal? Actually, nevermind that, the real question is, do they have cOFFEEEEE-” Tim’s voice grew increasingly louder and higher in pitch, making Jason cringe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate my ears?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim, the little shit, chose to ignore that. “Jaaaay, I want coffeeeeee. Gimme coffeeeeeee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if you’re going to act like this, no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a double negative!” Tim cheered just as Jason pushed open the entrance to the bar, drawing the attention of quite a few people. “That means I can have coffee!</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Timbo, that’s not how a double negative works. You’re not getting coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,” Jason had a feeling that they were about to get kicked out of the bar because Tim was going to throw a tantrum. “I want cOFFEEEEEEE!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-” Jason started, but was cut off by Tim’s continued screaming. There weren’t even any words, it was just one long, drawn-out screech, like he was being slowly murdered. Except he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So anyways, the barkeep kicked them out. And Jason didn’t get his whiskey. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>